Generally, bands are known to include removable links in which tools may be required to remove and/or add links. The length of these bands may be adjusted in accordance with the user's preference but may require a skilled user with a steady hand to remove each link. Bands that may provide self-removable links and not require tools may not provide a simple mechanism and/or method of removing links. Based on the foregoing, there is a need for a link adjustment member or removable interlocking links as provided herein.